


Free Like You Make me

by AlwaysCastle



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCastle/pseuds/AlwaysCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence of his loft, she takes his face in her hands, and dives in. There is only the feel of his warm mouth on hers, the smoothing of his hands wrapping around her and pulling her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Like You Make me

**Author's Note:**

> Paired Challenge with kimmiesjoy: Pick a song for each other. It can't be a song fic. Just listen to the song, and write what comes to you. Do not put the lyrics in the fic unless it's a thought or being spoken. Not as an actual lyric.

In the silence of his loft, she takes his face in her hands, and dives in. There is only the feel of his warm mouth on hers, the smoothing of his hands wrapping around her and pulling her in.

They both know why she's here, they know what's coming, and the wait needs to be over.

He lets her take his face in her hands, sliding them past his ears and he moans. Her kisses are soft, and yet needy. Her passion found in the grip she has at the back of his neck, the curl of her fingers in his hair. He meets her with equal measure, pressing his body to hers and opening his mouth to her enticing hums of pleasure.

And when they can no longer seem to breath, they pull back ever so slightly at the same time, and her head falls to his collar bone. He holds her, feeling her chest heaving against his, the quiver of her skin. But her even breaths tell him that she's okay. More than okay.

He lifts her chin, finger curled beneath and rises her gaze to meet his. As his eyes stare into hers, his thumb tracing her swollen lips, he says nothing. For his eyes tell her that he would take her place, bare the weight of the world on his shoulders, take her pain away.

She lets a smile break across her face, small as her eyes dart between each of his, and then she shakes her head slightly.

She doesn't need him to do any of those things... just forgive her for the wait, the healing that has kept them apart for so long. And being here now with him, his hands spread across her back, she's no longer defiant.

Kate shivers, pressed against his body, her clothes clinging to her skin. He looks down, taking in her appearance, soaked through, and when she kisses him again, moving his hands up her body to the wet zipper of her jacket, he needs no other convincing.

Her saturated clothes are peeled off her body. Slow and languid as their lips meet again and again, the loft filling with need and panting breaths.

It'll be okay he seems to say, one hand cupped in her hair as he opens his mouth to her. Their tongues meet, soothing along one another and for once in her life, she feel as if tonight is the moment where he can truly break down her wall.

And when they become two hearts, one soul, their gasps mingle, breathing the life once lost, back into each other. With fingertips at every rib, It's the slide of his hands, the caress of his breath, hot and tangible across her skin. It's his lips at every inch of her flesh, and the movement of his body, in tune with the beating of both their hearts.

It's freedom.

Even if it all ends tomorrow, or the next day, for they know what's coming, they make each other free. Not even the secrets can contain this hope, this love for each other. And now, as she moans his name into the silence of the room, clutching at his shoulders and pressing her lips to his, Kate Beckett has never felt more safe.

As his hips sink to meet hers, his blue eyes piercing and locked with her green...it doesn't matter how she got here. It's not the catalyst that finally brought them together, but the means to an end. The end of one chapter, and the beginning of an entirely new one. It doesn't matter how it started, but how they begin anew.

The ebb and flow of the moment brings them over the edge. They no longer stand looking over the precipice, but dive over it together knowing that they will be right there next to each other.

Always.

It's a free fall, into the noise void of sirens, and the violence. Just the rain beating down against the window, and the pleasurable sighs as they wrap themselves around each other. She doesn't feel the rain rushing over her skin, anymore. Only the euphoria of his hands, his lips, the way he moves with her.

He whispers her name into the darkness, brushing her hair softly from her face. She sighs, melting into his touch, and kisses his palm. Everything she's done leading up till this moment, she's done for him. Her badge, her gun, no longer protect her from what's to come. But laying here with him, she realizes that those things only held her back from this.

This is what she has been missing. She's been hiding behind what she thought she was supposed to be... and now, with the blinders locked away, no longer a crutch to keep her standing, she's gladly fallen into him.

"You make me free." She whispers back, tracing the line of his jaw. "And I love you for it." She presses a kiss there, feeling him breath out in relief, or rapture she's not sure.

But when he smiles against her lips, and turns over, he looks down at the sight before him. Her sated, naked form wrapped in his sheets. "Always." Is his answer as he moves down to her lips, capturing them as her legs wrap around him, and pull them flush against each other.

They both moan as he rises, gasping into open mouths. And as they meet again, they stare into each other, seeing a whole new story beginning.

Outside the sanctuary of his loft, the City of New York rests for this one night only. Allowing these two people to start their next chapter unheeded and safe in each others arms.


End file.
